Recuerda aquellos tiempos
by LDGV
Summary: A su alrededor todo daba la impresión de ser normal, sin importar en qué dirección mirase Videl no encontraba ninguna anomalía. No obstante, como una astilla en su mente, una voz le susurraba que había algo mal en el mundo que la acogía. E irónicamente, el culpable de tal locura, sería el encargado de rescatarla. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Recuerda aquellos tiempos**

Estática, petrificada ante las puertas de la escuela, Videl miraba sus alrededores sintiéndose fuera de lugar como si no perteneciera a allí. En silencio, sin emitir ningún sonido, Videl veía a los demás estudiantes yendo y viniendo en varias direcciones enfocándose en cuestiones cotidianas y netamente normales propias de un ambiente escolar y juvenil.

Fácilmente alcanzaba a escuchar a algunas chicas preocupándose por la siguiente ronda de exámenes que llegaría en unos días, otras debatían qué ropa usar para una cita que tendrían más tarde; entretanto, Videl también escuchó como un par de chicos insultaban fuertemente a uno de sus profesores por haberlos castigado ayer expulsándolos de su salón al no prestar atención.

Tales conversaciones eran de lo más rutinarias y comunes tratándose de una preparatoria, Videl las había oído muchísimas veces en el pasado al caminar por los atestados pasillos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de todas esas ocasiones, Videl no pudo evitar analizarlas con otra clase de pensamiento. Porque ahora; pese a lo insignificantes que eran, para ella sonaban de lo más sorprendente.

Sin importar que Gohan y sus amigos actuaran como si nada hubiese ocurrido al terminarse la batalla con Majin Buu, a Videl se le dificultaba completar su transición de un mundo definido y delineado como el que conocía al surrealista e inverosímil al que Gohan pertenecía. Ese era un choque enorme, una colisión que puso a prueba su cordura llevándola a más allá del extremo.

Aquellos jóvenes que oía platicar con toda naturalidad, no tenían ni el más mínimo recuerdo que tan sólo horas antes sus vidas fueron arrebatadas por un demonio quien; asimismo, destrozó el planeta entero con sus inmensos poderes reduciéndolo a pequeños escombros que flotaron en el vacío del espacio. Dichos recuerdos, mágicamente, les fueron arrancados de sus mentes.

– ¡Rápido, la campana ya sonó!

Viendo cómo se creaba una estampida humana con el repicar de la campana, Videl experimentó una tenue sacudida en su cuerpo que la forzó a moverse caminando con un poco de desidia. Una desidia que se alimentaba de ese sentimiento de extravío que, con cada paso que daba, iba tornándose más y más pesado volviéndola ajena a su entorno.

La Videl que alguna vez fue dejó de existir, aquella jovencita arrogante, confiada y llena de seguridad acabó convirtiéndose en una joven que dudaba de la realidad que la acogía. Haber muerto y resucitado, literalmente, la hizo volver a nacer. Y lo que más le resultaba extraño, era que su propio padre había asimilado mejor que ella los más recientes sucesos.

El campeón mundial, un hombre de pocas amistades a pesar de su popularidad, repentinamente tejió un inaudito afecto con un gordo color rosa cuyo apetito parecía imparable. Él, aceptando la responsabilidad de darle un hogar, lo hospedó bajo su techo riendo y bromeando junto a él dejando a Videl verdaderamente pasmada por lo que presenciaba.

¿Qué le ocurrió a aquel Mr. Satán que solamente le importaba firmar autógrafos?

¿En qué momento su padre se convirtió en alguien tan amable y sencillo?

¿Por qué todos podían recomenzar y ella no?

Y deteniéndose, hablándose consigo misma, Videl se dio cuenta que era la única en aquel solitario corredor oyendo en la distancia como los maestros iniciaban sus lecciones como lo hacían cada mañana. Tanta normalidad y tranquilidad comenzaban a asfixiarla, tanto que Videl no lo toleraba. Quería gritar, gritar hasta enmudecer desahogando la ambivalencia que la atormentaba.

¿Cómo pretendían que continuara después de atestiguar semejante destrucción?

¿Cómo se suponía que volvería a su rutina diaria aún teniendo tales evocaciones?

¿Cómo?

– ¡Maldita sea, llegaré tarde!

Percatándose que alguien corría muy deprisa aproximándose a ella, Videl reaccionó de forma inusual escondiéndose detrás de un bote de basura. Sus oídos, ayudándole a reconocer la voz de aquella persona, no se tardaron en identificarla como Ireza. La rubia, notoriamente agitada, frenó en seco haciendo una parada en su casillero para tomar unos cuantos libros de su interior.

Oculta y diciéndose que se comportaba como una tonta, Videl no tuvo el valor de acercarse y saludarla como lo había hecho miles de veces. Aquella Ireza que veía; si bien era la misma que conocía desde la infancia, para Videl no era más que una copia casi exacta de la auténtica Ireza que murió cuando Majin Buu acabó con casi toda la raza humana.

Su verdadera amiga; la verdadera Ireza, ya no existía más.

– ¡Maldito reloj despertador, toda la culpa es suya! –Ireza, cerrando la puerta de su casillero con un sonoro portazo, reinició su apresurada marcha sin notar la cercanía de la pelinegra.

Levantándose, moviéndose todavía con mucha lentitud, Videl la observó alejándose hasta perderla de vista. Ireza, aunque no era muy discreta, se convertía en una tumba cuando Videl le hablaba de sus pesares y molestias encontrando en ella a una consejera a quien confiarle sus desdichas. Pero, por más que lo intentara, Ireza no podría entender ni creer nada de lo que le sucedía.

Comprobando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Videl renunció a la idea de entrar en su aula y prefirió enrumbarse hacia la azotea corriendo por las escaleras subiendo un piso a la vez hasta que, finalmente, se topó de frente con la terraza del edificio. Y ahí, sintiendo el frío viento agitando sus cortos cabellos, Videl se sentó en el suelo mirando el panorama urbano ante ella.

Volar y manipular su ki fueron hazañas sobrehumanas que, en un inicio, la llenaron de una inocente fascinación que la empujó a querer saber más de aquellos poderes extraordinarios. Pero, sin percatarse, fue metiéndose en un complejo laberinto atestado de riesgos y peligros que la superaban en demasía. No todo era maravilloso, pronto atestiguaría horrores terribles.

La cruel verdad comenzó en el torneo cuando, terca y obstinadamente, casi muere al ser masacrada por su rival quien se dedicó a torturarla por mera diversión. A partir de ese punto, y casi sin parar, las malas noticias llegaron una después de la otra destrozándola una pieza a la vez como si fuese una muñeca. Y allí, con gran pesar, aceptó que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Su fuerza, en comparación con la crisis que afrontaban, era ridícula.

Por primera vez en muchos años, no fue la valiente heroína que acostumbraba ser.

Si bien tenía el instinto de proteger a otros, de intentarlo sólo terminaría siendo una víctima más.

Suspirando, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas, Videl se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si nada hubiese pasado. Probablemente estaría persiguiendo delincuentes y ladrones como solía realizar con regularidad, entrenaría sin parar en el solitario gimnasio de la mansión de su padre y pasaría las noches suponiendo que al día siguiente todo se repetiría otra vez.

Pero, sobre todo, sus ojos seguirían vendados ignorantes de la realidad que se escondía en la cotidianidad.

– ¿Videl, qué haces aquí arriba?

Sacudiéndola, dándole un susto que casi la mata, una voz masculina destrozó su silenciosa meditación. Y al alzar la mirada, Videl encontró al responsable de conducirla por un sendero sin retorno. Porque él, sin tener la intención de hacerlo, la tomó de la mano mostrándole habilidades y posibilidades que sólo parecían existir en las más extravagantes fantasías de un niño.

Él, en cientos de maneras, cambió su vida para siempre.

– ¿Estás bien, qué te ocurre? –Desactivando su disfraz de Gran Saiyaman, Gohan aterrizó aproximándose a ella–te ves muy pálida…

– Es sólo que…es sólo que no puedo terminar de creer lo que veo.

– ¿Lo que ves? –Confundido, sin entender a qué se refería, Gohan le cuestionó al inclinarse hacia ella–tal vez deberíamos entrar, hace mucho frío aquí arriba y las clases comenzaron hace veinte minutos…

– Entra tú si quieres, yo prefiero quedarme aquí.

Pestañeando, quedándose sin palabras por un segundo, un perplejo Gohan rascó su nuca por la anormal conducta de Videl. Así pues, al estudiar su rostro desalumbrado, Gohan tomó una decisión.

– Creo que lo mejor es que me quede contigo…–esa no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a la escuela; además de sus buenas calificaciones, sus retrasos ya eran más que conocidos por sus maestros lo cual no le impedía tener uno más–en verdad no te ves nada bien, Videl…

Soltando una risa triste, Videl se volteó a mirarlo siéndole imposible no poder compararlo con el Gohan delgado y asustadizo que alguna vez fue. Ya que, reconociéndose a sí misma lo guapo que era, Videl le dio un fugaz vistazo a su musculosa complexión luchando por no sonrojarse ante él. Y ladeándose precisamente por eso, Videl hablaría del tema con el único que podría comprenderla.

– Ayer, cuando todo terminó, me sentía tremendamente feliz deseando volver a casa y dormir como nunca–relatándole, Videl le hablaba con calma–al entrar en mi dormitorio nada parecía haber cambiado, las paredes y los muebles eran los mismos de siempre como si Majin Buu nunca hubiese aparecido. Pero a la hora de ir a cenar, me empecé a dar cuenta que en realidad las cosas sí cambiaron.

Gohan, asintiendo con la cabeza, intentó hacerle una pregunta pero Videl se le adelantó.

– Mi padre acostumbraba hablar por horas de sus negocios, sus giras y sus ganancias–obteniendo más confianza al estar junto a Gohan, Videl fue liberando poco a poco la opresión que oprimía su pecho–recuerdo lo aburridas que eran las cenas, eran sumamente tediosas. Pero anoche, al estar en la mesa, las monótonas charlas de antes desaparecieron sin dejar huella.

– Entiendo…

– No recuerdo la última vez que escuché a papá reírse tanto, era completamente otro hombre…

– ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? –Sin comprender por qué algo así sería motivo de tristeza, Gohan le consultó– ¿te molesta que tu papá no actúe como antes?

– No es que me moleste, es sólo que…–balbuceando, Videl buscaba la manera de explicarse con claridad–es sólo que veo a todos volviendo a sus vidas mientras que yo no puedo dejar de recordar lo que pasó. Recuerdo cuando los demás decían que estabas muerto, recuerdo cuando Majin Buu me asesinó…

– Sé que para ti no es fácil asimilar lo que pasó, es la primera vez que eres testigo de algo así–poniéndose en sus zapatos, Gohan empatizó con ella–yo desde que tengo memoria he vivido este tipo de cosas en varias ocasiones, tardaría horas contándote sobre todos los monstruos homicidas que han aparecido queriendo destruirnos. Con el pasar de los años se llega a perder la capacidad de asombro, las peleas se vuelven tan frecuentes que es imposible no acostumbrarse.

Más claro no podía decirlo, para Gohan era más que rutinario volver a retomar la marcha al terminarse una cruel batalla. Habiéndolo hecho en incontables veces, reiniciar ya era parte de la rutina de tanto Gohan como de sus amigos y familiares. No obstante, estando muy lejos de digerir con facilidad algo como eso, Videl continuaba atrapada en aquel turbulento hoyo.

– Ojalá fuera tan sencillo…–volviendo a mirarlo de frente, Videl frunció levemente el ceño–volteo a mí alrededor y veo a cientos de personas que conozco viviendo sus vidas con normalidad, ninguna de ellas recuerda la devastación que Majin Buu provocó. Incluso cuando veo a mis amigos ya no los puedo ver con los mismos ojos de antes, hace un momento vi a Ireza y ni siquiera tuve el valor de acercarme a ella.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tal vez te suene estúpido, pero algo me decía que no era la Ireza que conocía. La Ireza de siempre murió junto a todos los demás, la que vi hoy en la escuela es otra…no era ella.

– Videl, te puedo asegurar que sí era ella. Cuando las esferas del dragón resucitaron a todos, trajeron de vuelta a cada persona que fue asesinada por Majin Buu–tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, Gohan le afirmó–Shapner, Ireza y todos los demás que conocemos están de regreso, son los mismos de siempre. Los mismos, lo único diferente en ellos es que no recuerdan nada de lo pasó…

– Ese es el problema, no puedo acércame a ellos y hablarles como lo hacía antes porque no puedo evitar pensar cómo murieron–frustrada, Videl se irritó un poco–anoche, cuando me fui a la cama, comencé a darme cuenta de esto y al despertar me sentí como si me hubieran arrancado del mundo…

– Yo lo siento tanto Videl, jamás imaginé que llegarías a sentirte así–tomando asiento a su lado, Gohan no sabía qué decirle para regresarle el buen humor–he visto morir a mi padre en más de una ocasión, en todas murió como resultado de una pelea. La primera fue hace mucho tiempo, era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió. La segunda vez fue ante Cell, y créeme que nunca me he reprochado esa muerte como ninguna otra. Ese es un pesar que me acompañará de por vida…

Olvidándose de sus propios pesares, Videl se giró hacia Gohan viendo como su semblante se tornaba aún más apagado que el suyo al recordar el sacrificio de su padre ante Cell. Videl, quién desconocía lo que realmente ocurrió siete años atrás, fue acercando una de sus manos avanzando milímetro a milímetro sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y esperanza.

Y allí, sin que ninguno dijese nada, los pequeños y delgados dedos de Videl hicieron contacto con los grandes y gruesos de Gohan. El cual, por instinto, apretó su mano con suavidad hallando un refugio donde ignorar los reproches y culpas del pasado. Ambos, por igual, tenían conflictos por resolver que por sí solos fracasarían al intentarlo.

Pero, si lo intentaban juntos, tal vez lograrían sanar sus heridas.

– ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a otra parte? –escuchando su corazón bombeando con fuerza en sus entrañas, Gohan se negaba a soltarla o a separarse de ella.

– ¿Pero y la escuela? –Sin poder evitarlo, un tenue tono rojizo tiñó la faz de Videl– ¿no se molestará tu mamá si sabe que no entraste a clases?

– Desde que tengo memoria nunca he dejado de estudiar ni un sólo día, creo que me merezco una pizca de descanso–levantándose, y sin soltarse de ella, Gohan no escondía su nerviosismo pero prosiguió al ser motivado por el roce de sus manos–y también pienso que lo mejor es que aclaremos todas tus dudas antes que cualquier otra cosa…

Videl, sonriéndole, no necesitó darle una respuesta verbal. Aferrándose a él, se puso de pie y lo imitó cuando lo vio flotando sobre el piso comenzando a elevarse gradualmente en el aire. Impulsándose con su ki, tal y como aprendió a hacerlo semanas atrás, Videl ascendió con rapidez dejando el edificio de la escuela muy por debajo de sus pies.

Pronto, ganando velocidad, el dúo de justicieros se encumbró más allá de las nubes viendo como la urbe se tornaba diminuta a medida que seguían subiendo. Siendo muy temprano por la mañana, el sol brillaba con vigor ofreciéndoles un panorama inmejorable de tanto Ciudad Satán como de las verdosas montañas que la rodeaban.

Gohan, deteniéndose con delicadeza, miró de soslayo a Videl sorprendiéndose al descubrir que sus manos se habían entrelazado durante su corto viaje. Apenado; pero no arrepentido, el chico la haló hacia él señalándole la curvatura de la Tierra la cual, con todo merecimiento, dejó boquiabierta a Videl quien no encontraba la manera adecuada para describir su belleza.

– No te mentiré, Videl…–rompiendo el silencio, Gohan le masculló–ya nada volverá a ser como era antes, tu vida, la mía y las de todos cambió irremediablemente. Comprendo el conflicto que sientes, pero te repito que cada persona que conoces sigue manteniendo su esencia a pesar de lo sucedido con Majin Buu. Te aseguro que con el pasar de los días lo irás asimilando, no debes sentirte mal; al contrario, aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad para no volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado…

Videl, perdiéndose en el negro de los ojos de Gohan, sintió como la niebla que inquietaba su mente se despejaba dejándole ver las cosas de un modo distinto. Su padre, quien era la encarnación del materialismo y el exceso, ahora usaba sus abundantes recursos para darle un hogar a un ser que deseaba alejarse de los malignos propósitos de su creador.

Su padre, mejor que nadie, le estaba mostrando cómo aprovechar este reinicio. Si bien era cierto que él aún tenía muchos pecados que enmendar, al menos demostraba que ya no era el mismo hombre de antaño. Por primera vez en muchísimos años, Videl percibió tanta felicidad y paz en su casa que no las reconoció al ser envuelta por éstas.

Sí, extrañaría los viejos tiempos cuando se sentía invencible e imparable. Añoraría esa sensación de ciega arrogancia al momento de combatir, aquella adrenalina que la invadía cuando se enfrentaba a una banda de asaltantes armados. No obstante, mirando las nuevas destrezas y conocimientos que poseía, si se lo proponía podría volverse mil veces más fuerte y hábil.

Y lo haría, superaría sus límites.

Tal vez le entristecía saber que ni ella ni su padre eran los más poderosos del mundo, ni remotamente lo eran. Empero, tal realidad no era una excusa para no superarse y mejorar. Videl Satán era conocida por su temple y gallardía, dos características que no permitiría que desaparecieran ni menguaran.

– Tienes razón, Gohan–dibujando la primera sonrisa jovial del día, Videl miró el horizonte soltando un largo hálito–pero me llevará algo de tiempo adaptarme a todos los cambios. Cuando te obligué a participar en el torneo solamente quería medir mi fuerza con la tuya, jamás me imaginé que pasaría lo que pasó…

– Ni tú ni nadie, Videl–aseverándole, Gohan la interrumpió– ¿ya te sientes un poco mejor?

– Sí, gracias–sin despegar su atención de la vista ante ella, Videl sintió como el viento juguetea con sus cabellos–no será fácil volver a ver a Ireza o a Shapner después de lo ocurrido, pero sería un error encerrarme en una burbuja para siempre…

– El peligro siempre estará presente, Videl. Si algo he aprendido es que tristemente la paz no es duradera, tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien peor que Majin Buu y tendremos que detenerlo–a pesar que pelear nunca formó parte de sus gustos, no haber podido hacer algo para proteger a Videl lo hizo comprometerse consigo mismo a no bajar la guardia de nuevo–yo también pienso sacarle provecho a esta nueva oportunidad, la próxima vez estaré mejor preparado para proteger a los que amo.

Consciente e inconscientemente a la vez, Gohan apretó aún más la unión de sus manos ladeándose a su derecha para mirarla. Videl, tan sonrojada como él, fue incapaz de disimular su semblante risueño agradeciéndole a todas las deidades del universo que estuviesen en un sitio totalmente alejado de cualquiera que pudiese verlos.

Majin Buu vino a transformar completamente los destinos de millones de seres humanos en el planeta; sin embargo, en medio de toda la destrucción y muerte que trajo consigo, sin proponérselo causó el empujón definitivo para que Gohan y Videl terminaran en la misma senda. Y aquello, desde cualquier ángulo, fue una bendición que quizás otros llamarían casualidad.

Los dos, naturalmente, se hallaban muy lejos todavía de expresar abiertamente sus sentires. Tendrían que pasar varios días para que cada uno de ellos fuese reuniendo el valor necesario para hacerlo, y durante el camino, irían venciendo una avalancha de desafíos como el miedo, la vergüenza, la inseguridad y la falta de experiencia.

Desafíos propios de una pareja que empezaba a amarse.

– Gohan, ya que estamos aquí hay varias preguntas que quisiese hacerte.

– Sospecho que hoy será un día muy largo–con tono humorístico y feliz, Gohan imaginó el diluvio de preguntas que Videl le lanzaría en su interrogatorio.

– Tenlo por seguro…

Gohan, comenzando a volar nuevamente sin un rumbo fijo, recordaba cuando debió despedirse de ella para encarar la maldad de Majin Buu. En aquel entonces lamentó profundamente tener que dejarla sola temiendo que algo le sucediese, aún se recriminaba no haber estado allí para protegerla. Y ahora, al tenerla cerca otra vez, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Videl, evocando el mismo instante, recordó su deseo de reencontrarse con él para descifrar el enigma que los unió. La Videl fría, solitaria, hostil y con coletas ya había dejado su huella en los libros de historia, era hora que una Videl cálida, sociable, cordial y con cortos cabellos dejara la suya. Pero, dicho relato, no trataría únicamente sobre ella: un protagonista más la acompañaría.

¿Por dónde empezaría?

¿Las esferas del dragón?

¿La batalla de Cell?

¿El guerrero dorado?

Sonriente, Videl disfrutó de la fresca brisa chocando contra su rostro, el principio no importaría tanto como el final.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta corta historia. Antes que nada, sé perfectamente que en DBZ pasaron seis meses para poder usar las esferas y borrar los recuerdos de todos sobre Majin Buu. Pero, en este fic, quería explorar la dualidad que Videl pudo haber sentido sobre el tema y por eso modifiqué ese detalle para que encajara con la trama del fic.

Habiendo aclarado ese punto, siempre me pregunté cómo pudieron haber sido esos días para Videl al reintegrarse a su vida diaria al terminarse la saga de Buu. Me parece muy obvio que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, Videl ya no podría mirar con los mismos ojos a sus amigos y demás conocidos sabiendo muy bien lo que sucedió.

Por otro lado, pienso que es natural suponer que Videl no se tardó en hacerle muchas preguntas a Gohan acabando de entender cómo y por qué pasó lo que pasó. Videl experimentó una acelerada evolución de ser una chica completamente normal, a unirse a un selecto grupo de personas que conoce sobre hechos extraordinarios que el resto de la humanidad ignora.

Una evolución como esa deja secuelas, nadie podría asimilarlo sin problemas de la noche a la mañana sin cuestionarse algo. O al menos eso creo. Bueno, ya para terminar, haré otra de mis recomendaciones musicales mencionando la canción que escuché mientras escribía. Si desean oírla, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **The Fifth Element - Five Millenia Later**.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
